Annoy The Hell Out Of Haasan!
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Hatori is sleeping and Shigure gets in his house. What could Shigure possibly do wrong? Short, fluffy and humorous drabble on the friendship between the dog and dragon. One-shot. No sequel.


**This is just a cute little drabble from my fluffy mind about Hatori and Shigure. **

**I wrote this way back when and I wanted to share it with you guys, so I resurrected it. It's a one-shot, so the ending is final. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Annoy the Hell Out Of Haa-san!**

_'This should wake him up for sure...'_Shigure thought to himself as he crept up the stairs to his friend's room. Hatori was sound asleep. Shigure stood quietly by the bed and watched his cousin's chest rise and fall slowly and peacefully. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do. Shigure giggled as he screamed: "Wake up Haa-san!" And with that, Shigure dumped the cup of cold water all over the sleeping Hatori.

Hatori immediately jumped out of his sleep and sat up, throwing the covers off. He was only wearing boxers at the time.

"Holy sh-...Shigure?," Hatori gasped at the cold water and looked up. His gaze slowly met Shigure's gleaming eyes.

"G'morin' Haa-san!," Shigure smiled as though nothing happened.

Hatori fixed Shigure with a death glare. If looks could kill, Shigure would have dropped dead right then and there.

"What do you think you're doing?," Hatori pulled the covers back over him to cover his boxers that Shigure was smiling at.

"Your _favorite_cousin came to wake you up!," Shigure sat on the edge of the soaked bed.

"Real funny," Hatori dripped with sarcasm.

"I wasn't meaning to be funny, Haa-san." Shigure suppressed his laughter.

"Shut up. I have to go into the clinic today. I set my alarm clock exactly for seven. Right now, it's six. Do you have some sort of mental problem?"

"You tell me. You're the doctor." Shigure smiled.

"Shut up! Go downstairs and wait for me. And don't touch _anything_.," Hatori urged Shigure to get up.

"I'll be awaiting your arrival Ha'ri! Hurry up!" Shigure skipped out of the room.

Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose; he felt a headache coming on.

_'What on earth was he thinking? He has gone way too far. How did he get in my house anyway?'_Hatori got out of bed, now wide awake. He quickly got dressed and freshened up. He wore a sweater vest with a blue tie, long sleeve white shirt and black pants. He put on a watch and was ready to go. Before leaving the room, he grabbed the wet sheets. On his way to Shigure, he threw the sheets in the dryer.

As Hatori reached the kitchen on the main floor of the house, he realized: where was Shigure?

_'I swear; if that dog does __anything__ to my house, I'll kill him. He better not be prying through my stuff.'_

Hatori called Shigure's name as he entered almost every room in his house.

Living room? No.

Bathroom? No.

Dining room? No.

Where was he?

Hatori walked down the final hallway of his huge house. He sighed as he came upon the open door to his study. Sure enough, Shigure was in there. Shigure was sitting at Hatori's desk and was looking through papers. He heard Hatori enter the room. He turned around in the chair.

"Hey Ha'ri? What are these?," Shigure held up a few pieces of paper.

Hatori approached the desk and snatched them away from Shigure.

"Shigure! What has gotten into you?," Hatori was surprised at what the papers actually were.

"What? Did I do something wrong?," Shigure grinned silently at the stressed man before him.

"Shigure, these are patient files. You can't just go about reading people's personal information! Do you know how much trouble I can get in if I give out information like this? Get out Shigure. Now.," Hatori put the pile of papers back on the desk and ran a hand through his black hair as he leaned on the desk.

"Calm down Haa-san. It's not like I could read them anyway. You write chicken scratch.," Shigure stood up.

"I'm going to say it one more time: get out now," Hatori was absolutely blazing with anger.

"Fine, fine. Touchy. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...," Shigure walked out of the room following Hatori.

They went to the kitchen. Hatori pointed to the table: "Sit."

Shigure, afraid to anger his cousin anymore, sat without a sound. Hatori left Shigure alone for a couple of minutes to return with two steaming cups of coffee. He sat next to Shigure without a word. He handed Shigure a cup.

"Why thank you Ha'ri!"

"I'm going to get right to the point Shigure. Today, I have work to do. I'm not in the mood for any of your games. You are 27 years old; now act like it. What are you doing here? I want a straight answer," Hatori put down his coffee cup and stared Shigure in the eyes.

"I just wanted to see you. Ever since high school, we never got to just sit and talk," Shigure said while looking down at his cup.

"That's because while I was busy working hard, you were busy flirting with anything that moved. You have to grow up sometime Shigure. Why would you come to talk today when I am busy?," Hatori leaned on one elbow on the table.

"I feel sick...," Shigure moaned and put his hand on his forehead.

"Don't play games with me," Hatori said. Hatori moved Shigure's hand and put his own on Shigure's forehead.

"I'm not playing...," Shigure moaned louder.

"You don't have a fever. If you are not sick, as you are, you need to leave. I have appointments today and I don't have any time for your stupidity," Hatori went back to drinking his coffee.

Shigure realized that he was getting nowhere. Shigure had an idea: annoy the hell out of Haa-san!

"You're absolutely one-hundred percent right, Haa-san. If you are _not_ in the mood for my stupidity, as you say, then what _are _you in the mood for?," Shigure smirked at his plan.

"Nothing involving you, Ayame or the perverted novels that you write," Hatori answered without a thought.

"Really? Then tell me why I feel _so _sick around you? Maybe I'm in love...," Shigure shot a seductive glare to Hatori who, in turn, returned it with an icy cold stare.

"I think you need a flu shot," Hatori said plainly, closing his eyes, "that would help."

"On second thought...I'm not so sick after all! I'll just be going now! Sayonara Ha'ri; see you later!," Shigure quickly jumped up and ran out of Hatori's house- slamming the front door in the process. Once Hatori was sure that Shigure was gone, he said to himself:

"I swear. He is getting worse by the day. He better not cause any more trouble. But, then again, the day's just beginning..."

* * *

**I know the ending is horrible, but I wrote this a long long time ago. :)**

**Reviews are my inspiration. Dare to inspire me!**


End file.
